Chaos is a nonlinear deterministic system that expresses random behavior. Many analog chaos generators have been introduced in the last decades. The implementation of these generators ranges from using discrete elements and op-amps to completely MOS based systems up to fully integrated analog systems.
Analog chaos generators and other analog chaotic systems have found applications in communication systems and cryptography. For example, an analog chaos generator is a key component in a chaos-based communication system using chaos shift keying (CSK). Also an analog chaos circuit realization is considered to be one of the main techniques of creating a random number generator (RNG). Additionally, analog chaos circuitry may be used in amplification of a noise source, jittered oscillator sampling, and quantum based systems.